Too soon?
by Tia-Chan18
Summary: Orihime has been acting distant for the past three days. When Ichigo finds out why, how will he react? IchiHime


Hey guys! I got this as a prompt over on Tumblr. I do take requests, so I hope you enjoy this one .

**Prompt: **Orihime is distant and sad for three days.

(I don't own bleach)

* * *

><p>He noticed her behavior had changed since they got married a few weeks ago. At first he didn't think much of it, as he heard that all couples change after being married. But coming home from work today, seeing her absolutely in tears, made him worry.<p>

He gave her space during the past three days and rarely saw her due to work at the hospital taking up all his time. She would cuddle in the middle of the night, but otherwise, she could barely look him in the eyes. He wasn't sure what hurt more;

Her unexplained behavior or the idea of her not trusting him.

After kneeling down in front of her, he wrapped her into a warm hug, startling the young girl and almost causing him to get knocked out by her head. He noticed her hesitance, but smiled when she reluctantly returned the hug, crying into his shoulder. They sat there for a good fifteen to twenty minutes before either spoke, and they weren't prepared for what each one had to say.

"Do you love me?"

She looked up at him, hearing the seriousness in his voice. It wasn't a doubtful tone, but she knew he didn't want to ask such a question.

"Of course I do!"

"Then why aren't you talking to me about what's wrong? It's been three days, Hime, and I gave you the space you needed. Did I do something wrong to make you feel this way?"

She shook her head violently, scaring him a bit for she never acted like this unless it was serious.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong Ichigo-kun! It's just…."

He stared at her , patiently waiting for her answer. He knew she wouldn't keep it from him forever and whatever it was had to do with their marriage.

"Do you regret marrying me?"

He cursed on the inside, after seeing her face pale to the point where she was going to pass out. He knew she was sensitive, but he needed to know what was wrong with her. She wasn't talking and though he hated forcing her, he hated seeing her so upset.

"How could you ask that?! I would never regret marrying you !"

Rubbing her back lightly, he pressed his lips to her forehead. He noticed her grip on his shirt tighten, as though she was scared of him leaving. While it seemed the tears had stopped, he noticed she was tense and deep in thought. Whatever she was thinking about must have been really serious if she's been acting like this.

"Well, if it has nothing to do with me, what does it have to do with?"

She twiddled her thumbs before looking at him, "well, it does have to do with you.. More so, it has to do with the both of us…"

This made him raise an eyebrow. If it had to do with both of them, why would she distance herself?

Sighing, she looked up at him, her eyes full of determination and conviction. "We're going to be parents Ichi."

He froze, not knowing how to respond to this new information.. He sat on his butt, realizing being on his knees wasn't such a good position at this moment. Rubbing a hand through his hair, he looked at his wife before looking out their window.

He chuckled, "So I got you knocked up huh?"

Noticing him laugh, this made her blush and grip her skirt instead of his shirt in nervousness. On the one hand, she was glad that he wasn't angry, but she couldn't understand if he thought it was a joke or if he was laughing out of nervousness.

"Is that why you were distant these past few days? You thought I was gonna be upset to know we're having a baby?"

"Well… We only just got married a few weeks ago and our jobs are full time and so far everything is going well… I thought it would ruin what we have right now, or rather, it would be too soon to have a baby."

Pulling her into a hug, he whispered, "Hime, the only thing that would make me upset is if you wanted a divorce or if you were dying. Besides that, I'm happy to know we're expanding our family. It may be a bit early, but we'll get through this. I promise you, nothing is going to happen."

She nodded into his shoulder before looking at him with a smile. He wiped a tear from her eye and gently pulled her into a kiss. She returned it with as much gentleness and compassion as him and she could feel his smile against her lips.

"I love you Ichi."

He grinned at her, "I love you too."


End file.
